1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector having improved housing and contacts to prevent molten solder and flux from wicking into the housing when soldering.
2. The Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional bottom-loading contact 4 received in a bottom-loading contact receiving hole 50 of a conventional insulative housing 5. For facilitating the insertion of the contact into the contact receiving hole 50 of the housing 5, the dimension of the hole 50 is usually relatively large. This leaves a relatively large gap T remaining between the contact and the inner walls of the hole, which allows wicking of molten solder and flux into the contact receiving hole and resultant contamination of the contact during wave soldering. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,934,951 and 5,947,778 disclose some approaches to cure this problem. Anyhow, an easy and economic way is still desired to efficiently cure this problem.